


User Of The Silver Chariot

by DeadlyStanger



Series: The Konosubian Timeline [8]
Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai, Original Work, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyStanger/pseuds/DeadlyStanger
Summary: As a young man moved to Japan for university, he started his new chapter in his life with a young girl he met at his door. Though at first she was rather annoying, he took a small liking on her. Later, he explored almost all of Kyoto and know any good places to go to. But when it was nearing evening, Augustin was going to the store for food until he noticed a young child on the road and a truck coming towards her without notice. Saving the little girl from death, he traded his life when the truck came near.But just as he thought he was in heaven, he was in front of a beautiful goddess named Eris and said that he could chose from 3 options; Reborn, Go to heaven, or reincarnated in a fantasy world.With the third choice chosen, he picked out a weapon to bring for his adventure and began. But when he chose the magical rapier, he didn't expect the weapon to send out a humanoid medieval-styled robot to aid him. If that wasn't surprising for him, it was the Silver Chariot from JoJo, in fact.
Series: The Konosubian Timeline [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847878





	User Of The Silver Chariot

* * *

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**


End file.
